


I'm the devil on your skin, breathe me in

by Avatar_of_Ragnarok



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Gen, also like i dunno minor gore, briefest mention of the other two, eve is soft for some ppl, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_of_Ragnarok/pseuds/Avatar_of_Ragnarok
Summary: She would do anything for those who have earned her affections. Anything.An exploration of Evelynn in the K/DA verseAKA: Evelynn is super ride or die and no one can tell me otherwise.





	I'm the devil on your skin, breathe me in

**Author's Note:**

> It was gonna be longer but- If I do that it will never get posted so here enjoy or something. Also its not edited so uh yeah. hf with that

“We know you have had some bad experiences in the past with other groups, do you see yourself sticking with K/DA in the future?”

Evelynn, makes a show of mulling over this question. It’s a bad one boring, dull, always on the tip of the tongue but never uttered- At least someone finally had the guts to ask she supposes. “Of course I do-” Evelynn leans back in the chair, giving a route smile as she continues. “I will stay for however long I am needed-”

A call rings through, the ringtone she set up for Ahri trilling loud and clear. Evelynn’s expression slips into one of complete neutrality as she pulls it from her clutch and answers- Eyes never leaving the interviewers. He has no reply other than a stunned look. “Yes?” 

Immediately she knows something is wrong, for one Ahri would never call her during an interview unless it was an emergency and two she can hear the soft sniffles, the labored breathing. “Do you need me?” The muffled sob is all she needs to hear. “Very well, I’ll be there.” Evelynn stands ending the call and dropping her phone back into her purse.

“We’re done here.” With that she turns ignoring the sputtering and blubbering of the interviewer as he followers her.

“Wait-hey w-wait, you can’t just-” Evelynn whirls around, grabbing at his tie and dragging him in, gaze blazing but tone perfectly cold.

“I can and I will.” She holds his gaze, a threat within her own for a few extra seconds, before pushing him away and leaving. She does not look back.

\-------------------------<

They could be leagues apart, worlds away from each other and Evelynn would always be able to find Ahri. The feel of her, the taste- It lingers, impossible to ignore, a siren call of so many lives all in one being. It’s always a pleasure to taste. A shiver runs down her spine as she parks the car and heads towards that beacon.

Quickly unlocking the door, she steps inside looking right towards Ahri’s form curled up in the corner. She’s a sad pretty little sight, with her tails wrapped around her, makeup smeared, ears flat against her head. Evelynn briefly glances at the man on the couch, shirt open and eyes vacant. “My darling Gumiho,” Evelynn murmurs walking to Ahri’s side. 

“Tell me what happened?” She settles right beside Ahri listening to her erratic breathing and shaky sobs. Instead of answering arms wrap around her, Ahri clinging tightly to her as she shudders and shakes like a leaf in the wind. Evelynn stares at the body, as her arm curls around Ahri. Protective and as comforting as she can be when the death seems, so infinitesimally small to her. A drop in the ocean but- It means something to Ahri. Wisp of darkness reach out, revealing her lashers that twine around Ahri pulling her ever closer. She tilts her head, resting her cheek against the top of Ahri’s head, careful of her ears.

“If you do not wish to tell me, then show me my darling.” The back of her knuckles, bereft of her favored golden claws brush gently down Ahri’s marked cheek.

“Eve-” Such a pained whisper, so full of emotional agony so so enticing. Evelynn inhales the scent and feel of her emotions deeply. A muffled noise in the back of her throat before she drags herself away. From the corner of her eyes she catches sight of her own shadows drifting, blurring the edges of her chosen form. She smooths it out, solidifying and whispering into Ahri’s ear. 

“I need something, foxy.” Ahri reaches up, swallowing thickly and then presses their lips together, sharing both sides of the story. Heat, touch and want- Pleasure mounting, breathlessness and desire warring. Hunger and spiking pain! Her claws knead at Ahri’s skin, little pinpricks threatening to draw blood as Evelynn gives a rumbling growl akin to a purr. Evelynn so desperately wants to sink deeper into her, to pull it all out and wrap herself in all those delicious twisted little emotions. Instead she presses a kiss to Ahri’s jaw. “Let’s clean this little mess up hm?”

Evelynn gently pries those fingers from her jacket, lashers unwinding as she saunters forward. It’s easy to lift the body, making it look like she’s helping him walk to a room instead of carrying dead weight. She takes him to her room, the furthest away, large, impossible to see into. She hears Ahri’s footsteps behind, a lasher reaches out caressing along her neck and jaw in an attempt at comfort.

Ahri says nothing past her sniffling but she does lean into the touch slightly. Pushing open her door Evelynn tosses the body on the floor and digs through his pockets. Wallet, phone, keys- Necklace? Pulling them all out she places them on her bed and hums. Evelynn inspects his clothes intently. They way it falls about his form, his body, his blank eyes. Then she digs through the memories Ahri had shared with her, pays attention to his voice, his eyes the way he expresses himself and then she sighs.

The things she’ll do for this woman- With that thought she sheds her favored form, curling her shadows about herself and taking on the very first she ever made. A massive beast with many arms, long claws and wicked sharp teeth. Large enough to snatch him up in one little gulp. Ahri turns away as Evelynn hunches down her long tongue wrapping around his leg and pulling him into her jaw. The sound of crunching bone and squelching flesh are the only noise for the moment, Ahri wincing at every sound.

Once the body is dealt with, Evelynn shifts back into her favored form. Licking the blood from her lips she walks over, settling a hand on Ahri’s shoulder. “Don’t worry darling, they’ll never know.” As she speaks her voice changes, deepening with each word until it is a perfect mimic of his own. His skin is uncomfortable, wrong but Ahri needs her. She can deal with this for the month this little ploy brewing in her mind will take. “Mmm, my sweet Gumiho, your heart is far too good for these humans. Too bright.” She whispers, fingertip brushing along her cheek. “They don’t deserve you.”

Ahri turns to her, frustration in her expression. “Evelynn it’s not-” Her eyes clench shut as she looks away. “It’s not about deserving! I don’t-" Ahri's voice breaks. "I don’t like hurting them.” Evelynn chuckles softly, fingers walking up Ahri’s arm.

“I know darling.” A soft sigh. “I’m going to go on a business trip to America for a month while I-” A smirk curls her lips. “Take his place. I’ll have him go to America, get some pictures of ‘us’ together, and then he will-” Her fingers mimic a magicians motions. “Disappear.” 

Evelynn inhales the scent of her neck deeply. “They will never know.” Lashers wrap around Ahri, pulling her close as hands rest against her hips. “No harm will come to what’s mine.” Ahri only rest her head on Evelynn’s chest, listening to the beat of the heart. She may look nothing like herself, but that essence is unmistakable. Evelynn slides her fingers through Ahri's hair, gently rubbing at her ear.

“Now, I have to go. I’ll make the arrangements when I’m at his home.” Regretfully she pulls away, grabbing his wallet, keys, phone and necklace from her bed before leaving the K/DA house. She’s going to miss them, the two humans as well. They’ve been growing on her. With a sigh she mounts his bike, and drives towards his home, information gleaned from the shared memories with Ahri.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno.


End file.
